Naruto Furlong Rewrite
by JFox101
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are sent to Megakat City through the wormhole caused by Chidori and Rasengan, Their about to meet their real fathers, Commander Feral and Chance Furlong.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot of my humble little fiction**

"Rasengan." = Normal Speech

"_**Rasengan" = Demon/Inner Speech**_

Rasengen = Thought

"_Rasengan" = Jutsu/Technique_

Warning! Slight Yaoi this chapter! ManxOc

**Chapter 1: Chanve, Commander, Meet Your Sons!**

"_CHIDORI!_"

"_RASENGAN!_":Naruto and Sasuke both shouted their attacks as they flew toward each other, Naruto's Rasengan Swirling with red chakra and Sasuke's Chidori chirping with Black chakra.

**Make Out Hill – Megakat City**

Mayor Manx's limo was foggy in the windows, inside could be heard two males giggling and lips smacking. Shirts off and hands groping each other's bodies. Manx holding his younger lover to him as they both felt a strange burst of energy nearby. **(A/N: No, nothing Explicit for Manx. Sorry Manx fans)**

Manx said"Don't worry about it love. If its anything serious the Enforcers and Swatkats will handle it." The old feline said, groping the younger, lithe tabby's crotch. "Let's go home and have some more fun." He knocked the window and the driver started up the limo and they left.

**Hangar...**

Chance was wacing the TurboKat, thinking about the life he left behind in the Elemental Nations. How was his son doing he wondered? Was he being treated well? Did Jiraiya take his responsibility as a Godfather? Or Tsunade as his Godmother?

Suddenly a bright flash enveloped the Hanger.

"Gah, What the Hell?" Chance asked/shouted, putting up his arm to his eyes. When he could see again, A blonde, almost teenage cat with a Konoha Headband was lying next to a hybrid kat with raven black hair and brown ears the color of Commander Feral's fur.

Chance was stunned. The younger of the two had blonde fur his color with a micxture of Felina's fur. "It can't be." He said. "My son."

**To Be Continued...**

**Well, here's the first of the Re-Write of Naruto Furlong. Hope you don't mind me giving Manx a little love interest. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

"Rasengan." = Normal Speech

"_**Rasengan" = Demon/Inner Speech**_

Rasengen = Thought

"_Rasengan" = Jutsu/Technique_

**Chapter 1 part 2**

Jake and Chance moved the two teens into the living room. "Their still breathing, just unconcious." Jake said after putting an ear to the two teens mouths. "They seem ok except for the injuries." Motioning to the now healing berfore their eyes hole in the full kat boy's left shoulder. Soon the hole was closed. "We should take them to Dr. Hackle. He's got a medical ward."

"Right." Chance said, carefully lifting who he now realized was his little Naruto into his arms bridal style and Jake the hybrid. But why is he a full kat and not a hybrid like the other boy? He asked himself in his mind. And why are a few stripes on his fur Felina's color? Could it be?

Soon they arrived at Dr. Hackles home/laboratory. Jake had called ahead and Dr. Hackle was waiting for them with stretchers. His human assistant helped the two carry the boys onto the stretchers and they where wheeled to the medical ward in Hackle's lab.

"You say the boys appeared in a flash of light?" Feral asked after arriving shortly after with Felina. Felina also looked a little akwardly at Naruto.

"Yeah, in our garage." Jake answered, not wanting to reveal their secret unless absolutely necessary.

"I've put a dna sample in my filtering machine.." Hackle said to Feral and Felina. "This test should tell us these boys parentage. And-"

"Dr. Hackle, its done." Jameson said as the human pointed to the still pictures. A picture of Chance and Felina above the full kat boy's picture, and a picture of the Commander and a human female above the hybrids.

**Felina Feral + Chance Furlong = Naruto Furlong **

**Commander Ulysses Feral + Mikoto Uchiha = Sasuke Feral Uchiha**

"Hoh boy." Chance and the Commander said. Thinking about how they where going to explain the situation to their sons. Then turned to each other for a long explanation.

**To Be Continued...**

**How do ya like it so far?**

**I'm giving Naruto Tsunade's strength, in my fic She raised Naruto and taught him about medicine and ninjutsu and taught him her super strength technique. I am also giving him "Hakujin the Thin One" from Ruroni Kenshin. If you don't know what that is it is a sword so long and thin that it acts like a whip and can be wrapped around the waist. Its an awesome blade/whip. Some guy with broom hair**

**used it against Kenshin who was alligned with Makoto Shishio. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: De Aged?

Suddenly, after explaining to Feral that Chance and Jake where the Swatkats and the Pastmaster apparently sent he, Felina AND Feral to the same dimension, the two boys began to glow. The felines and human watched as the boys shrunk in size. Now they where around 3 years old.  
A note appeared in the air and Chance caught it.

_'Enjoy the gift I've given you - A second chance. _

_Shinigami'_

"He's given us the chance to raise our sons." Felina said with a look of joy on her face. Poof! a second note appeared...

'_These two have some serious issues they need to work out. After nearly killing each other at the Final Valley I brought them to you and sealed their power away for a while. Sasuke's a emo child because the entire Uchiha clan (This includes his mother Ulysses) was killed by his older brother when he was 7. Itachi (His brother) forced him to watch them being slaughtered by his Tsukuyomi, a ability of the Mangekyou Sharingan._

_His supposed father, Fugaku, never paid attention to him. Favouring Itachi who was one of the strongest Uchiha ever born. Naruto on the other hand, is far worse. I know you wished him to be seen a hero Chance, but he has had a grand total of 1000 assassination attempts. And NOT by Iwa-nin, but Konoha-nin and civilians. All before he was 3.'_

Felina had tears in her eyes and held Chances hand as they continued to read.

_'He has been ganged up on by mobs, beaten in public, and even molested by caretakers. The Sandaime did his absolute best to protect Naruto but the damned Civilian Council made all sorts of despicable laws giving them more power in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack.'  
_  
Chance growled. He had been working on banning Civilians from shinobi related meetings.

'_He has only known something of love recently when Tsunade became the Fifth Hokage. She took action where the Third was afraid too. Please, take good care of your children and give them the love and attention they never had._

~ Shinigami'

"Mmmm..." Naruto moaned as he stirred. "Where am..." He then noticed his furryness in a reflection. "WHAT THE HELL?" Could be heard throughout the city.

To Be Continued...

Review Review Review!

Beta'd/Posted by my Master! Carnifex264! *Huggles Master*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Profile**

**Chapter 4: New Lives...**

After Sasuke woke up he saw a small feline being hugged by who he assumed to be its parents. The blonde/striped cat creature was purring until it opened an eye and then growled at him. "Teme!" He shouted and jumped onto him. Sasuke was so shocked he didn't have time to react as the two boys scuffled.

"You son-of-a!" The cat said. "You tried to kill me!"

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke said in shock as the kitten was held by the scruff of his neck by his father. He huffed and puffed. ""What the hell is-" He then noticed a large brown furred tom looking down at him. Sasuke felt his body. He just noticed it, the world seemed bigger...He saw his reflection. The first thing he saw where his new furry appendages. "What the?"

"That's what I thought when you shoved TWO CHIDORI'S THROUGH MY CHEST!" Naruto shouted.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked, grabbing his head and moaning. "I dont' remember anything after those sound ninja gave me that weird pill."

"Hmm." Chance said. He had spies on Orochimaru before he defected, the snake had been creating a mind control pill that would potentially enslave a person as long as they kept taking it. "I rhink I know what happened."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked timidly now that he was much smaller than normal being 4 years old again.

"My name is Chance Furlong." Chance greeted the young Feral. "But you know me as the Yondaime Hokage."

Sasuke fainted...

**To Be Continued...**

**Omake**

**Daddy sure is fun. Callie's Intern thought as he entered City Hall and headed for his daddy's office. The older feline liked Daddy/boy relationships and insisted Calin call him Daddy when they where intimate . **

**Callie heard wet smacking sounds in the mayors office. She opened the door and saw her intern with a naked torso and his arms wrapped around Manx's chubby belly, sitting on his desk with Manx's tongue in his throat. **

"**Ahem." She cleared her throat and the two males jumped. "Callie!": "Ms. Briggs!" They said simultaneously. Manx's tie arounnd his neck but otherwise naked waist up. "We can explain!" **

"**I want pictures." was all she said before leaving the two to their fun. **

**END**

**A/N: Calin is the Mayor's love interest and My OC. Manx is his sugar daddy of sorts. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


End file.
